


When You Are Sleeping

by ichikonohakko



Series: Of Ogiwara and Kuroko [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a heavy sleeper.</p>
<p>Ogiwara Shigehiro is too shy to confess his feelings when his best friend is awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Are Sleeping

Kuroko Tetsuya was a heavy sleeper.

Like seriously, Ogiwara sometimes wonder just how on _earth_ Kuroko managed to sleep through pretty much everything. There was that one time when Kuroko stayed over at his house and there was an earthquake during their nap time. Ogiwara had blinked his sleepiness away in a few seconds and try to shook Kuroko awake so they could get into a safe place. The tealhead didn't even stir and he only groaned a few times before stubbornly hugging Ogiwara's teddy bear. The orange-haired boy had taken the most logical decision and took his sleeping best friend on his shoulder and piggyback him away from the house.

So after a particularly tiring game of basketball they shared together, it was no surprise that Kuroko fell asleep while drooling on his shoulder on the way back to the tealhead's house. Setsuna-obasan had smiled and let them in, not even asking the reason why her only son was thoroughly out cold.

When the night fell, Ogiwara found himself staring at his best friend's back, both of them safe and warm under the thick blanket Setsuna-obasan had put over them. Kuroko hadn't stir since Ogiwara put him into bed two hours ago.

The orange-haired boy smiled to himself as he shifted closer to his best friend. Kuroko always smelled like vanilla no matter what he did. Ogiwara always loved being near to Kuroko, it makes him feel warm and tingly inside.

Looking at his friend's back brought an idea to Ogiwara's mind. And he was sure that Kuroko won't wake no matter what he did. This was a man who could sleep through the earthquake! He would be fine.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

Ogiwara traced his fingers on Kuroko's small back, all the while giggling to himself. His friend didn't move at all. Kuroko didn't even stir as Ogiwara watched his friend's reaction.

When five minutes passed without any movement whatsoever, Ogiwara grinned to himself before tracing his finger on top of Kuroko's t-shirt once more.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

_So_

_Much_

Again, no reaction.

_I_

_Love_

_You_

_So_

_So_

_Much_

A warm smile made its way to Ogiwara's lips, sighing at how much of a heavy sleeper Kuroko could be. Grinning to himself, Ogiwara took a deep breath before settling himself on hugging his best friend's back. Like spoons were! Kuroko was the soup spoon while Ogiwara was the tablespoon!

When the little puffs of Ogiwara's breath began to fell constantly on Kuroko's back, the tealhead blinked a few times, his ears utterly red from secondhand embarrassment. Kuroko put his hands on top of his face, muttering only for his hands to hear.

"I love you too, Ogiwara-kun."


End file.
